A Stormy Night
by FinneganHart
Summary: A stray from my usual fluff. This is just a tender moment for B/B that popped into my brain. And it seems to be a study on the softer side of Brennan she always gets a bad wrap . If I'm inspired I supposed it could turn into a longer piece. We'll see.
1. Chapter 1

A Stormy Night

Thursday-2:37 AM

The giant air vent jutting from the Jeffersonian examination room seemed to hum a lullaby to the work-obsessed Dr. Brennan who was presently slumped over a steel exam table. As she hazily stared at the disarticulated bones in front of her, she resisted the urge to shut her eyes and drift off to the sleep that beckoned her so keenly. The cold steel table, grinding into her elbows as she slouched over the remains, helped to keep the much needed rest at bay. The only thought that penetrated her foggy brain at this moment was that this child lying in front of her was one of many. And the longer it took her to find evidence that could lead to her killer, the longer that killer would be out there harming another child.

Brennan struggled against a losing battle, as she had been in the same spot for ten hours and been awake since 6AM the day before. Emotion threatened to overtake her as frustration and sheer exhaustion caught up with her. Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to focus on the tiny crushed metacarpals and the twisted green-stick fractures of the right radius. Only in the silence of an empty building would Brennan ever let her emotions defeat the scientist in her. Instead of seeing facts she saw images of a scared child's face as she was abused and then killed. Finally, like a heavy storm looming in the distance, she broke into a flood of tears that could not be turned off. She tried to stifle them, but her sobs echoed in the great halls of the large institution.

This is how he found her. Booth's shadow was frozen in the doorway of the exam room as he looked on at his crumbling partner. There was something sacred about the moment: something so broken about her current state. This is the woman that normally marches through the trenches day in and day out. She always seemed to rise above the grizzly nature of their business. He would hardly ever admit it, but he saw her like an ethereal angel sent to bring justice to the victims and their families. So how could she be so defeated now? Without realizing it, he suddenly gave into his urge to run to her and try and make everything okay.

"Bones!"

She gasped as she suddenly realized she was not alone. Her crystal eyes, bright with red, met his darkened gaze of concern. And he instantly took her into a tight embrace. She fell into his arms, finding her legs no longer willing to stand against the pressure of the day's cruel load.

"Booth" she whimpered. "It's just so…" Her voice trailed off; her brain unable to form the necessary words.

"I know." he cooed. "Shh, shhh. Come on Bones. We've done all we can do right now. You need to rest."

"NO!" She protested vehemently. "I have to find this killer now… or…or." She didn't want to start down her last trail of thoughts.

"Booth, I can't sit by and let this happen again." Her eyes pleaded him for understanding.

Suddenly he spun her around and started probing at her back with his fingers. Then he lifted up each of her arms, pretending to exam her sides.

"What the hell are you doing?" She was completely confused and increasingly irritated.

He grinned at her. "I'm looking for where you keep your energizer batteries. Maybe we can just change them and you can stay awake for a few more days."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I do not run on batteries Booth. That does not make…"

He interrupted her and reached out to pinch her arm.

"OW! WHAT are you doing?"

"Just checking. It seems you, Dr. Temperance Brennan are a mere human. You had me fooled, but I have proven you are flesh and blood…oh…and bones." He winked as he tacked the last part on.

A laugh escaped her lips as she dropped her head in defeat. After a beat she raised her damp eyes to the man standing in front of her. His knowing look seemed to pierce her to the soul as though he could read her mind. And damned if the strength of his gaze didn't soothe the stab she felt in her heart like a relaxing anesthetic.

"Come on Bones, let me take you home. We'll get him; just not now." Booth extended his hand and waited for her to timidly take it. He then led her by the hand, down the stairs to the main exit, stopping briefly. "It's a chilly and raining out their Bones, put this on." He removed his jacket placing it on her seemingly delicate shoulders. He risked only one more loving glance towards his partner, before pulling her into a sideways embrace and leading her out into the stormy night.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stormy Night-chapter 2

3:40 AM

The new brakes on Booth's SUV squealed to a halt as he pulled up in front of Brennan's apartment. He cut the engine off and looked over at his sleeping partner. She still sat straight up with her hands resting in her lap. Her slouched head was the only thing that gave her away, much like the image of a cowboy with his hat over his eyes. They had only been one minute out of the parking deck, before she fell asleep in the middle of their conversation.

Now, he watched her sleep for a moment, dreading having to wake her out of such a peaceful state. In the silence of the night, he thought she might have a slight snore. He smiled to himself, before leaning over to tap her shoulder. She was still asleep, so he reached to gently raise her chin.

"Bones, wake up. You're home." He found his voice was scratchy. He was also in need of some long-deserved sleep. She only gave a sleepy moan in reply.

"Come on Bones, let's just get you inside. And then you can go back to sleep." He started to unbuckle her seat belt for her. She finally sat up and gave him a hazy smile.

"Okay." Her eyes widened as a look of panic suddenly sprung to her face.

His eyes also grew wide, questioning her. "What is it?"

"My keys! We left so quickly; I completely forgot all my things. Well, that's just perfect. I'm sorry Booth. I guess we have to go back and get them." She sank back against the headrest, letting out a huff of exasperation. She then turned her head towards him without taking it off the headrest.

If it were any other day, he would laugh at Dr. Temperance Brennan who was presently in a full-fledged pout. They both stared at each other, pausing to think about the situation. He suddenly started laughing.

She smiled back. "I guess it is kind of funny." They both shared in a mutual chuckle before Brennan returned to her pouting. "You know, this is your fault. If you hadn't rushed me…"

"My fault!" he questioned playfully. She only answered with a roll of the eyes.

A solution finally popped into Booth's head. "Okay, look. How about we just go to my apartment? It's closer. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed. And that way we both get some sleep. And then we're also ready to go if there are any more breaks in the case."

She scrunched her brow, considering his plan. He took her pause as hesitation.

"Don't worry Bones, I'll be a gentleman."

His comment only made her scrunch her brows even further. She decided she was too tired to consider the psychology behind his last comment or what Angela would say it meant.

"Fine." She agreed.

He started the engine and they pulled off into the night.


End file.
